Love Has No Reason
by GoldWins
Summary: "Kalau memang itu alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu, maka saat ini tidak ada lagi alasan untuk mencintaimu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, aku masih tetap mencintaimu, Hinata" -Sasuke


"Sasuke- kun"

"Hn"

"Apa itu cinta?"

"Tidak tahu.", jawab Sasuke -kekasih sang gadis- dengan entengnya.

"Lalu, mengapa kau mencintai 'ku?"

"Diamlah Hinata. Kau sudah bertanya hal itu beribu kali padaku."

**_"Love has no reason"_**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : U. Sasuke & H. Hinata**

**Warning : AU, OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

**Happy Reading, RnR please! ^.^)/**

Di suatu malam yang bertaburan bintang, tampak sepasang kekasih tengah menikmati malam dari balkon rumah. Sebut saja Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke, sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama merupakan penerus _clan_ mereka.

Satu pertanyaan Hinata yang tidak pernah Sasuke jawab "Mengapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Sasuke -kun"

"Hn"

"Sasuke- kun mencintaiku?"

"Aku kekasihmu kan?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Mengapa Sasuke- kun mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hime. Yang aku tahu, aku mencintaimu sejak dulu dan akan selalu seperti itu.", jawab sasuke singkat, padat namun jelas.

"Kenapa Sasuke- kun tidak bisa menjawabnya? Ketika aku tanya Sakura, ia bisa menjelaskan mengapa Naruto mencintainya."

"..."

"Apa karena aku cantik?"

"..."

"Apa karena aku bersuara lemah- lembut?"

"..."

"Apa karena aku perhatian?"

"..."

"Apa karena senyumku?"

"..."

"Apa karena semua hal yang aku lakukan?"

"..."

"Sasukee~"

"Sudah malam, Hime. Tidurlah, aku- pun butuh tidur. Aku akan segera pulang. Jaa.", ujar Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia benar- benar penasaran dan bingung akan Sasuke. Mengapa pertanyaan itu tidak pernah Sasuke jawab? Apa begitu sulit?

^^b

"Sasuke- kun, bisakah kau menjemputku di sekolah? Neji- nii sedang ada urusan OSIS", kata Hinata pada Sasuke di telepon.

"_Maaf Hime, sore ini juga aku sedang urusan OSIS mengenai acara Pentas Seni_"

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Arigatou Sasuke- kun. Berhati- hatilah saat pulang."

"_Hn, kau juga._"

Hinata menutup teleponnya. Dan terpaksa pulang sendiri.

Saat ini akan menyeberangi jalan, dia tak melihat ada truk besar yang sedang melintas dari arah kanannya.

TIINN TIINN

"AAAARRRGGHHH!"

^^b

Sasuke berlari dengan panik memasuki Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan tergesa- gesa saat menerima telepon -dari orang yang tidak dikenal- dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata kecelakaan.

"Pasien Hyuuga Hinata, di mana ruangannya?", tanya Sasuke pada perawat yang ada di bagian resepsionis.

"Kamar 107, Tuan. Mari saya antar"

CEKLLEEK

"Anda keluarga Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Anda dokter yang menanganinya? Saya kekasihnya. Keluarganya sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kami sangat bersyukur pada Kami- sama dia selamat. Hanya saja kondisinya kritis. Dia koma"

Sasuke memandang Hinata dalam- dalam.

Meski wajahnya tetap datar, namun tidak dipungkiri dia begitu panik saat tau Hinata kecelakaan dan terpancar raut kesedihan yang begitu dalam saat tau sang kekasih tengah berbaring koma.

"Saya keluar dulu, nak. Jaga dia dengan baik", kata dokter yang menangani Hinata seraya berlalu pergi.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat ke ranjang Hinata, dan menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

Sasuke menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menangis karena seorang wanita yang ia cintai setelah ibunya.

"Hinata, bangunlah. Aku menyesal tidak menjemputmu saat itu. Maafkan aku.", kata Sasuke sambil mencium punggung tangan Hinata.

^^b

3 Minggu belum ada perubahan dari Hinata. Ia masih tetap saja koma.

Sasuke masih dengan setia menemani dan merawat Hinata. Terkadang, Sasuke menginap bergantian dengan Neji menjaga Hinata dan tidak jarang mengerjakan tugas- tugas sekolahnya di Rumah Sakit.

Suatu pagi di hari minggu Sasuke datang kembali mengunjungi Hinata dengan senyum yang -sedikit lebar- dari biasanya.

"Selamat pagi, Hime. Lihat, aku bawa bunga lavender kesukaanmu.", ucap Sasuke lalu meletakkannya di vas bunga yang terletak di nakas sebelah ranjang Hinata.

"Hinata, Hime, bangunlah. Apa kau tidak lelah tertidur terus, hm? Kau tidak merindukan wajahku yang tampan ini?", ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke tersenyum. Ia kembali teringat akan pertanyaan Hinata, "_Mengapa Sasuke- kun mencintaiku?_"

Sasuke mengambil _sticky note _yang terletak di tasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu.

_Dear, Hinata Hime_

_Mengapa aku mencintaimu?_

_Karena kau cantik? Tidak. Wajahmu bahkan tampak seperti hantu saat ini._

_Karena kau bersuara begitu lembut? Bisakah kau bicara saat ini? Tidak._

_Karena kau perhatian? Tahukah kau, aku yang selalu merawatmu setiap hari sejak kau kecelakaan? Maka, tidak._

_Karena senyumanmu? Bangunpun kau tidak, apa kau bisa tersenyum? Itu juga tidak._

_Karena semua hal yang kau lakukan? Bisakah kau berlari ataupun bergerak saat ini? Tidak._

_Jika memang benar itu alasan aku mencintaimu, maka saat ini aku tidak bisa mencintaimu karena kau tidak sesempurna Hinata yang dulu. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mencintaimu saat ini._

_Tapi, pada kenyataannya aku masih mencintaimu.. Dan cinta tidak butuh alasan apapun._

_Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku untuk bersama dan bersatu denganmu._

_With love  
_

_Forever yours, Sasuke_

END

**A/N : Hiaaa ~ ini fanfiction pertama aku di sini.**

**Eh panggil aja saya intan-chan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.**

**Aku newbie di sini. Jadi, kalau ada event-event gimana gitu aku belum ngerti cara daftarnya.**

**Kalau OOC- nya ngga berterima di hati readers saya juga mohon maaf.**

**Karena saya buat FF tersingkat ini karena iseng aja :D**

**Bisa berteman di Facebook? :D**

**Arigatou~**

**RnR ? ;)**


End file.
